


Innocent Mistake

by OnBehalfOfTheBunnies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBehalfOfTheBunnies/pseuds/OnBehalfOfTheBunnies
Summary: The similarities of Earth 38 means mistakes are easy to make.





	Innocent Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had for the origin of the Batman undies from Fundamental Cracks, might incorporate it in as a flashback at some point, but not sure where.

_Being on a different Earth is so cool! I mean sure, there are the same…well most things, but the people! We already knew about Supergirl, who is awesome, but she’s not the only one! There’s one called Superman, and Guardian, and Batman! And now I’ve met them all!_

I was just taking a break while they were doing the same, everyone needing a couple minutes of calm now that we have a plan for tonight’s actions, when the storefront practically screamed _‘Hey you! Come look at all of the goodies I hold!’_ My fingers must have brushed across half the store, shirts, and candies, and pins, and jewelry, before I remembered my limited time and quickly grabbed the daily deal – buy two get one free…hard to pass up, especially when they’ll go with the ones I already have.

Super bright reds and blues on the one for the two super-people with an outline of each on each side of their distinctive S-inside-a-diamond symbol. A pewter gray with the helmet and shield for Guardian. Last but not least a black with the thick outline of the bat shape he uses on his weapons embroidered in a glow in the dark thread. Thankfully my twenty works here and they are easily hidden down in the bottom of my purse.

_Really, I can’t go to another Earth without a souvenir. And underwear is practical, I mean, with these and the Black Canary, Flash, Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy ones I have back home…I’ll have a week of superheroes protecting my nethers, plus a spare…Totally practical. I’m nothing if not practi- Oh, hey there’s Oliver._

He must’ve borrowed some jeans from Bruce, but I’m not going to complain about the fit. He’s looking around... _For me? I’m not late am I?_ A glance at the nearby clock says I’m not, but it is getting close. A couple long steps to reach out to Oliver. My fingers trail down the familiar path of his arm, and I try to tug him along a couple steps.

“What are you doing?” He gives me that raised eyebrow smile that makes me smile in return.

Bouncing up to my toes  I wrap my arms around his neck, coaxing him to lean down so I can kiss him quickly with a nuzzle at the end. “Come on, we-“

Oliver’s arms surround me, taking a handful of my ass to lift me back up slightly and deepens the kiss with an interested noise.

The involuntary start of a giggle slips from my lips into the kiss. _Show off_. I push lightly at his chest until his tongue is back in his own mouth and I am wiping for any smudged lipstick. He rubs his own mouth clean while I start pulling him along again, “As I was saying, come on, we need to get back before ‘Mr. Broody’ kicks Curtis out of the Batcave…” 

My earpiece hums with a disapproving noise in the middle of my words. ' _Stop talking._ ' I blush, adjusting the comm slightly. _Of course he would hear me say that._  ' _Besides, neither of us who have the authority to kick any of you out is ’broody.’ Now walk.'_

The crosswalk light is still a solid red so I wait, “Well, you’re not exactly an optimist…” _Quit insulting the person helping you!_ “So I’d say brilliant, broody, badass is a pretty accurate description. Besides, you shouldn’t eavesdrop.”

Bruce’s voice is grim, ' _You’re in the background of the Gotham Evening News._ ' A glance around shows indeed there is someone halfway down the road with a big camera and light setup. ' _Now you need to stop touching the person you’re with and get back here._ '

_He is definitely broody, Mr. Broody Broodypants._ I look over at Oliver who gives me a quizzical look as my hands tighten in defiance, the light changes and I take a step before his unmoving frame brings me to a halt. “If anyone is allows to be touching him it’s me.”

' _That’s inadvisable._ '

I roll my eyes at Oliver and motion across the street with my head, trying to get him to move, “And why’s that?”

' _Because the person you’re dating is-_ '

' _I’m standing right beside him Felicity._ '

My mind freezes. _But- but- but-_ I pull on Oliver’s shirt to see his Bratva tattoo…it’s not there, my hand swiftly sneaks down to his lower back…no burn scars. I gasp, pushing myself away from touching him, “Not my Oliver.” _Frickity frack, I know better than to assume people are my-people._

' _Not your me_ ,' is mirrored on the comm. line.

“What?” Not-my-Oliver finally says the first thing before the…

_I kissed him- He kissed me!_ “You’re not my Oliver! Why did you- You didn’t say –” _Maybe the not-me of this world is dating him…_ ”Are you and this me...Do you know who I am?”

He faintly leers, “The beautiful stranger manhandling me?”

“I was not-!” I touch my comm link, and turn my head, “Oliver, I did not! It was only a kiss...two kisses. _Just_ kisses.”

His voice is tight, ' _Just get back here Felicity._ '

I point at the not-my-Oliver “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Barry, with a blurry streak and a breeze appears beside me, “Let’s speed things along or you’ll be awkwardly wasting another couple minutes-“

“Whoah, who is this guy?”

Barry just eyes him, “Ready Felicity?”

“You go so fast you set my shirt on fire in front of everyone again and we will have words.”

He rolls his eyes at me and lifts me up. We leave a confused looking Oliver Queen in our wake.


End file.
